RWBY Battle Of Gods
by Merged Zamasu
Summary: The God of Destruction of Universe 7 heads to Universe 8 for a vacation but soon is challenged by team RWBY and a new comer to team RWBY.
1. Chapter 1 The vacation

At Beerus's Planet

Beerus: Whis are u getting bored on Earth? -Whis nodes his head-

Whis:Yes Lord Beerus I am getting bored on Earth. -Beerus gets an idea-

Beerus:Whis pack our things we are going on vacation!

Whis:Lord Beerus are you sure because the Omni-king might not- -Whis gets cut off-

Beerus:SHUT IT WE ARE GOING TO UNIVERSE 8 SO GET READY!

On Remnent

Ruby: Ok ready Johnathan? -a man about ruby's age nods his head.-

-The man wears a cape like ruby but light blue and wears a suit like vegeta's in the reserection of frieza arc and has hair like vegito's-

Johnathan: Ready Ruby

-Johnathan and ruby start to fight with there weapons Johnathan's weapon is a sledgehammer axe mixed with a shotgun that can transform into a staff that is fueled by dust-

Back to Beerus and Whis

-Beerus smiles while Whis has a kinda sad look on him-

Beerus: Remnent here we come.


	2. Chapter 2 The New Enemy

On Remnent

-After Johnathan and Ruby's spar they start to head to Vale to see team JNPR but they see a shooting star in day time-

Ruby: Johnathan did you see what I just saw?

-Johnathan tenses up thinking it might be the white fangs doing-

Johnathan: Ruby you go to Vale and get the others ill deal with this.

-Ruby seen a glow form around Johnathan so she didn't argue and she went to Vale-

Johnathan: Weird I cant sence there aura?

To Beerus and Whis

Whis: Lord Beerus we are here.

Beerus: FINALLY 3 HOURS JUST TO GET HERE!

Whis:Lord Beerus we might have company.

Beerus:huh

-Beerus looks to where Whis is looking and sees a man in light blue flying towards them-

Beerus: I guess we should ask him what time it is here

-Whis roles his eyes as the man lands-

Johnathan: Who are you 2?

Beerus: Wait

-Beerus sees Johnathans tail-

Beerus: Whis who is that?

-Whis looks at his staff and quietly hums to himself looking at the info on Johnathan-

-Johnathan soon gets inpasiont-

Johnathan: LOOK HERE PUSSY CAT WHY ARE YOU ON REMNENT!

-Beerus gets a little angry-

Beerus:You shouldn't talk to a god like that.

-Right when Beerus says that Johnathans hair spikes up and changes from black to gold-

Beerus:oh you want to challenge me?

-Johnathan gives Beerus a kinda nonscared face but in Johnathans mind he is thinking that is he really a god-

Beerus:come at me with everything you got.

-Johnathans eyes nearo and he charges at Beerus but misses-

Johnathan:what

-Beerus soon disappears and hits Johnathan in the neck with just a chop like what he did to goku-

Johnathan:gahah

-Johnathan desends out of super saiyan and falls to the ground uncouncious-

Beerus: Whis who is he?

Whis:oh dear you might not like this lord

-Beerus gets a confused look at whis-


	3. Chapter 3 The truce

-Whis explains who Johnathan is-

Whis:Johnathan is a saiyan but his real name is Kiezer.

Beerus:I think I remember a little baby named Kiezer but the Omni-king sent him into one of the universes because he was the weakest god.

Whis:right I think he is that child.

Beerus:hmph I guess we'll show him to his girl -Beerus chuckles-

Back to team RWBY and JNPR

Blake: So there was a shooting star?

Wiess:In the daytime?

Nora:did you make a wish Ruby

-Ruby starts to get worried-

Jaune: whats wrong Ruby

Ruby:i'm just worried for Johnathan.

Ren:Johnathan is the strongest in the school he'll be ok

-Yang gets kinda angry-

Yang:HEY

Ren:oh I mean the second

Yang:ok

-a pair appear one of them holding Johnathan-

Ruby:JOHNATHAN

Beerus:he tried to fight me but I put him in his place. -Beerus chuckles-

-Yang gets angry and activates her semblance-

Yang:HOW DARE U HURT JOHNATHAN!

-Yang charges a Beerus while he isn't paying attenction and Yang hits him-

Beerus:that stings

-Yang walks back slowly-

Yang: h h how did you with stand my attack?

-Beerus smiles and punches Yang in the gut which makes her go flying into a dust shop-

Ruby:YANG

Pyrrha:w why are you here

-Beerus looks at all of them and notices Yang still ok but really injured-

Beerus:oh you survived

-Yangs power got a huge buff thanks to beerus but her defence didn't increase so if another hit like that were to hit her then the rest of her aura will be depleated-

Yang:y your the s strongest I h have ever f fought

-Whis desides to stop them-

Whis:Lord Beerus and I wanted to have a small vacation outside our universe so we went here so we can relax.

Jaune:BUT THAT DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO HURT PEOPLE!

Wiess: Wait did you just say universe?

Whis:Yes Miss Schnee.

-Wiess was shocked about 2 things how does he know her and there are other universes out there-

Beerus:We come from universe 7 and this is universe 8.

-Ruby runs to Johnathan which is only paralyzed from the attack Beerus did-

Johnathan:h hey Ruby

Ruby:its ok Johnathan your ok -Ruby hugs Johnathan-

-Beerus notices and nods his head to whis-

Whis:right

-Whis points his staff to Johnathan healing him-

Johnathan:w what

-Whis smiles and speaks-

Whis:do you have a place for us to stay for a while.

-all nine of them form a circle away from the two and whisper and agree on something-

Johnathan:ok you two can stay at beacon but our headmaster might need you two to talk to him first.

Whis:thank you also my name is Whis and this is the god of destruction of universe 7 Lord Beerus

-Beerus holds a hand up doing a peace sign-

-all nine of them were shocked and seven of them looked at the two who fought Beerus-

Yang:OH SHUT UP I WAS WORRIED FOR JOHNATHAN OK

Johnathan:i was only testing him seeing if he had a weakness -all of them can see through his lie and they all laughed-

Johnathan:anyways lets take you to the headmaster.


	4. Chapter 4 A bully's justice

-at beacon-

Ren:well here we are

Beerus:this place looks like a castle

Nora: yeah I know right

Yang: so Whis you said that you can also do what Beerus did to Johnathan to Beerus right?

Whis: Yes Yang I can do that think of it like this Johnathan is a 3 your a 3.5 beerus is a 10 and I am a 15

Pyrrha: wow we all have a long way to go

beerus:indeed

-in the hallway-

Beerus:so Blake you are part cat right

Blake: yeah so

Beerus:nothing wait is that a girl with rabbit ears

Johnathan: yeah her name is velvet

-a group of tall guys walk up to velvet and start to pull her ears-

velvet: please stop

-Johnathan tences up knowing the leader of the team-

Whis: and who are they

Johnathan: team CRDL there leader is carden Winchester

Beerus:I guess that velvet girl isn't part of there team

Wiess: yup you guessed it

Blake: Carden is the main bully here he hates faunus

Beerus: I see I guess he might need a lesson

Johnathan: no no no please don't if you fight him we might get kicked out

-Beerus looks at velvet and sighs-

Beerus: fine but you better deal with him

Johnathan:right

-Johnathan walks to the group which are afraid of him at this point so the leave-

Whis: wow they sure are scared of him

Beerus: good they better be

Johnathan: velvet this is Lord Beerus and Whis

Velvet: h hello

-Whis smiles at velvet while beerus smirkes-

Beerus:so lets head to the headmaster guy

-in the headmasters office-

Ozpin: So you came to remnant why?

Beerus:well we just wanted a place like Earth but less boring

Ozpin: I see so how about you two teaching my students your fighting style?

Beeus: oh well I guess sence we are staying for a few months

Whis: are you sure Lord beerus?

Beerus: CAN IT WHIS id like to be a teacher here at beacon

Glynda: ozpin are you sure that he is a good choice for the marsiale arts teacher he one hit Johnathan

Johnathan:don't worry Glynda ill keep an eye on him

Ozpin: okay its settled Beerus and Whs you both are the new fighting teachers

Beerus: thank you Ozpin

-a loud roar comes from beerus-

Beerus: oh yeah I haven't ate yet

Ozpin: Johnathan and team RWBY will take you both to the cafeteria to eat

Beerus:ok thank you Ozpin

-at the cafeteria-

Whis: wow what a big cafeteria

-Beerus was already in line waiting to get some food but noticed that the same four that was bullying velvet were right in front of him-

Beerus: oh its you guys

Carden: oh a purple cat faunus I guess you painted yourself purple just to fit in well its not working

-Beerus slowly gets angry with every insult carden gives him until beerus lifts him up by the neck-

Beerus: look here carden you are not a god of destruction so you better keep away from everyone and shut you mouth our ill destroy you

Carden: o o okay okay just don't hurt me

-beerus sets him down and team CRDL runs out of the cafeteria-

Johnathan: wow beerus your brutal

Beerus: I know lets eat


	5. Chapter 5 The practice fight

-after Beerus and Whis eaten they start to head a area where team RWBY and Johnathan want to see how strong he is-

Beerus: so you vive want me to show my power how so

Ruby: Us five want to fight you

-Wiess was shocked because she thought that they were going to find some grimm to see how strong beerus is-

Blake: are you sure Ruby he did almost one shot yang and did one shot Johnathan

Johnathan: I want to see how strong he is against worthy opponents so that's why us five are going to fight him

-Beerus yawns-

Beerus: are you five going to fight me or not

-Blake and Wiess get to there sences and ready there weapons with the others-

beerus:come at me

-all five of them charge at beerus but Blake and Wiess both went down with beerus doing nothing-

Johnathan: BLAKE WIESS ARE YOU TWO OK

Blake: y yeah b but I cant move

Wiess: s same

-Johnathan starts to power up and transforms into a super saiyan-

Beerus: that form

-Beerus soon remembers goku in super saiyan and in another form-

Beerus:Johnathan I have a question for you


	6. Chapter 6 a Gods Wrath

Beerus: have you heard of something called super saiyan god?

Johnathan: super saiyan god?

-team RWBY gets a little confused but Johnathan is kinda interested in what super saiyan god is-

Whis: he is the only saiyan here lord beerus

Beerus: really he is the only saiyan I guess I wont have a good fight

-when Johnathan hears this he tries to go to this super saiyan god level but only is able to get to the second level-

Johnathan: Whis how do I become a super saiyan god

Whis: you need five other saiyans but there is another way

Johnathan: how please tell me

Whis: for a delichious dish first

-Johnathan sighed and went to go get some food but Ruby and Yang still want to fight beerus-

-Ruby charges at beerus but misses and hits her neck knocking her out-

Beerus: you shouldn't attack without warning

Yang: RUBY

-yang get really angry and her power rises to a 4.5 and she attacks beerus hitting him a few times and then she shoots a lot of shotgun shots at beerus making a huge cloud of smoke-

Yang: did I

-the smoke clears and beerus is not scratched-

Yang: what

-Beerus sighs-

Beerus: impressive show but your not the super saiyan god either ill leave then but only after I destroy remnant

-Yang falls to defeat and hopes that a mericul happens-


	7. Chapter 7 Birth Of A New God

-I flew to beacons cafeteria and got some ramen for Whis and Beerus until I senced Ruby's aura go all the way down and yangs skyrocket mine so I left the ramen on the table and flew back to see what was happening only to see yang attacking beerus which is hiting him and making him flinch but when yang shot beerus with ember silica I knew he was not scratched and then I seen beerus poke yangs head knocking her out-

Beerus: your the second person that made me go 10% the first was named Vegeta

-I was shocked that beerus was only using 10% on yang I was a little scared on what beerus can do-

Beerus:whis I guess going on vacation was stupid but I will destroy this planet before we return home

Whis: Yes lord but first let me go get us some items here to remember this planet

-beerus got angry at whis but didn't snap and soon floted down to team RWBY which are almost paralyzed-

Beerus: I'm sorry for doing this but a god has to do what he has to do

-Beerus holds his hand out and charges a blast aimed at ruby which made me snap and hit beerus sending him flying-

Beerus:what the

-Beerus was shocked on how I was able to punch him and actually hurt him and the punch left a small crater-

Johnathan: you are not going to destroy remnant

-my glow soon changed color with the more anger I got-

Johnathan: you are not destroying my friends

-the ground below me cracks apart and the color goes from yellow to red-

Johnathan: you are not... KILLING MY RUBYYYYYY

-a huge red light blinds everyone around me even beerus.

Whis:he has done it

-Whis was fine but when the light died down beerus didn't see a super saiyan 2 or 1 he seen the legend he fought in universe 7-

Johnathan: So this is that super saiyan god

-beerus was shocked at how I was able to get super saiyan god with just rage instead of the ritual way to get it-

Beerus: wow you became a god without the ritual

Johnathan: wait there is ritual to get this power

Whis: I guess sence he was born as a god I guess he needed that push to get it lord beerus

Beerus:I agree with you on that one whis now lets see how strong you gotten

Johnathan: Right

-I go into my new stance which is goku's stance in the frieza arc of dragon ball super-


	8. Chapter 8 The Fight Between Two Gods

-after a few seconds of standing still I charge at beerus and I try to punch him but I miss then beerus punches me in the stomick and it sends me flying into the forest where grimm are and they start to attack me but I kill them with just a punch each-

Johnathan: I guess I cant control my power in this form?

-beerus flies over to me-

Beerus: I guess you need to get used to it first

Johnathan: hmph

-I charge straight at beerus as he was in the middle of talking and he blocks my attacks with only one arm-

Johnathan: I guess I need to kick this up a notch

-I start to power up and when I get a equal in strength with beerus I stop powering up and I charge at him again hiting him into Vale and we fly around the town trade blows and then beerus flots slowly above me-

Beerus:yes good now your getting it

-I was silent-

Beerus: what's the matter you look dissatisfied

Johnathan: honestly yeah

Beerus:why don't you like being a deity

Johnathan: its not the its how I got it and what it means

Beerus: meaning

Johnathan: do to you almost killing ruby i became a god

Beerus: so somehow the way you got it you don't like

Johnathan: yeah

-I charge at beerus again and we trade blows again but beerus starts to get stronger. when I tried to hit his face he grabbed my hand-

Beerus: you say interesting things saiyan aren't you glad that you have friends needed to help BECOME A GOD

-he tries to knee me in the face but I block it-

Johnathan: yeah of course but unlocking a power thanks to a friend of mines close death this wont really save them if they get killed so that's why I don't like it when I earn forms when a loved one dies

Beerus:so that's why you don't like god form

Johnathan:yeah

-this time beerus charges at me and lands 4 good hits on me sending me flying and soon gets me in a head lock then kicking me into the same forest as before-

-With team RWBY and JNPR

Ren: wow what power

Whis: yes he has unlocked something called super saiyan god

Wiess:wait super saiyan god

Whis:yes a legendary form from universe 7 that can beat any evil but it has a time limit

Ruby: then that means Johnathan might loss when the god form runs out

-back to beerus and Johnathan-

-we keep trading blows until beerus gets me off guard kicking me into a desert where many deathstalkers live but beerus wont let me recover so he keeps hiting me until we get to a cliff to an ocean-

Johnathan: your the strongest I fought beerus no question about that

-right when I say that beerus charges at me punching me with enough volicity that the cliff moves forward into the ocean and I keep on going flying until beerus sledgehammers me into the water where it splits apart

Beerus: what useless pride its rare to see a saiyan consumed with that flaw

-we go under ground where we keep trading punches until we get to a underwater cave-

Johnathan: your wrong about saiyans and humans Yang has way more pride then me and its way more important to her then it is to me

beerus: then yang had to throw away her pride to try to save her sister

Johnathan: yeah because she knew mistakes

beerus: oh so that's why you interfered with me destroying them

Johnathan: yeah that's it

Beerus: you should know I'm not saticfied either ad least not yet

Johnathan: yeah why not

Beerus: I still haven't even come close to using my full power in this fight

Johnathan: oh that makes sence I was using about 70% myself

Beerus: what you have been holding back

-beerus gets angry-

Beerus: ALRIGHT FINE LETS SEE HOW YOU WILL DO AGAINST THIS SPEED

-suddenly beerus charges straight at me where time seemed to slow down and beerus has the upper hand-

Beerus: how's taking me seriously now

Johnathan: YOUR JUST ABOUT TO FIND OUT

-I desend into my normal form when beerus elbows me in the jaw the I deside to increase my speed to I use a instant transmition barrage to get him off ballents until he starts shooting energy balls at me-

Johnathan: you didn't tell me we were using blasts now

-beerus keeps on shooting blasts at me causing the cave to collapse-

Beerus: this is no game your fighting to live

-each blast gets closer and closer to me but I use instant transmition at the last second teleporting behind him punching him in the face causing him to get angry and shoot energy blasts every where making the cave collapse on us. as I try to move to the surface I get ingulped in rocks and bolders-

Johnathan: I WONT LET YOU DESTROY MY WOOOOOOORLD

-I turn into a super saiyan and I burst out of the ground with beerus to continue our fight-

-song: war to change starts to play-

-we keep trading blows but it looks like I have the upper hand on beerus this time. we go to the atmosphere to continue our fight-

Johnathan: if you are using blasts...

-I punch beerus in the face-

Johnathan: THEN FINE

-beerus gets angry and starts to get more strotegick with his attack hitting me in the face then the back-

Johnathan: I GOT ONE... FOR YOOOOU

-I charge at beerus trying to hit him but I keep missing-

Beerus: go on feel free

-beerus was acting so cocky I decided to combined my attacks into one-

Johnathan: FINAL GAKLIK KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAA

-I shoot a huge purpleish blue blast which made a huge light-

Nora: wow what is that

Ruby: that's Johnathan's attack

-beerus yells when the blast hits him but he blocked it at the last second but when I was going in for the final hit on him I missed and he started to charge a attack to uses against me-

Beerus: NOW ITS MY TURN

-beerus launches the attack at me and the planet. I try to hold it back but its keeps moving toward the planet-

Johnathan: d darn it

Beerus: so you haven't noticed yet

Johnathan: noticed what

Beerus: your god power it ran out some time ago

Johnathan: what are u serious

-I look at the aura around me and he was right I was in normal super saiyan-

Johnathan: but how can I

Beerus: it seems when you fought me in god form your body learned from the experience. mearly feeling that level of power your body grown to new hights. even when your god form gone your power is much greater then it was before

Johnathan: I wish I can be happy about that

Beerus: you should be the power is all yours like you wanted imbras it

Johnathan: yeah but only one small problem this energy blast its going to do a lot of damage and I cant stop it your to strong

Beerus: the GIVE UP AND EXEPT YOUR PLANETS FATE

-beerus points a finger at the energy blast and a huge beam comes from his finger and hits the attack making it grow and get stronger. the energy ball was to strong for me and I desended from super saiyan but I keep trying to hold the energy ball back but my aura is almost drained do to the energy ball-

Johnathan: d darn it come oooon

-my aura goes to 0 and I get knocked out from the blast but I soon remember why I'm fighting Beerus. for remnant. for my friends. and. and. and.-

Johnathan: FOR RUUUUUBBBBYYYYYY

-out of no where I wake up and I absorb the blast the Beerus throw at remnant and my cloths get torn up do to the blast and Beerus floats to me-

Beerus:how did you do that what was that power

Johnathan: I I'm not sure

Beerus: your not sure hmph your a fascinating creature

-he holds his hand out and charges a blast-

-I chuckle and he does also and puts his hand down-

Johnathan: what why did you

Beerus:I just want to hear you say that you give up

Johnathan: yeah I do I do give up I went 100% on you lord beerus but there is still no way I can beat you I mean your the strongest in universe 7

Beerus:I'm happy that your finally realizing the full terror of beerus the destroyer but I know strength when I see it and yours is formidable I lived longer then you can comprehend and all my countless fight your my third strongest foe

Johnathan: wow only the third strongest that's a drag

-I'd chuckle and beerus would also-

beerus:also there is one more thing that you will be suprized at as well

Johnathan: what are you not going to destroy remnant

Beerus:no not that I told you I would and destroyer god must keep his credibility

Johnathan: oh really ok then what

Beerus: do you see me attendent whis over there injoying that cup of ramen

-I look behind him to see whis eating a cup of ramen-

Johnathan: yeah...so what

Beerus:its true that he waits on me hand and foot but he is also my teacher

Johnathan: wait your teacher that means your not the

Beerus:I depends on which reality we're referring to im the destroyer of universe 7 but there are others too. 12 universes all together and some had spawn in warriors mightier then us

-I'd laugh and I would pass out but before I start to fall beerus grabs me and floats down to earth-

-Beerus drops me close to the ground in front of team RWBY team JNPR ozpin and glynda-

Ruby: JOHNATHAN

all: Johnathan

Johnathan: don't worry I'm still alive

Beerus: well I said I would destroy remnant and now its time to for fill my promise

-he charges up a blast aimed at me and ruby and everyone is scared exept ozpin the blast gets bigger and everyone goes into a fighting stance until beerus changes target to a rock piller and shoots it. everyone was confused at why he didn't shoot them with it-

Whis: well lord beerus looks like you destroyed remnant just not much of it

Beerus: yes a shame isn't it I used all my strength in the fight I guess I need to come back another time and finish destroying the rest

Johnathan: thank you lord Beerus

-beerus gives a smiles to Johnathan-

Whis: you know we can call you Johnathan the destroyer when lord beerus kicks the bucket

Beerus: HEY

-I'd laugh-

Johnathan: thanks but I think ill pass

Whis: oh that's to bad

Beerus: Miss Rose

Ruby: you mean me w what now

Beerus: I'm sorry for hurting you and your friends

Johnathan: next time you visit we'll fight again right lord beerus

Beerus: of course

-whis and beerus leave remnant to go back to there universe-

-with beerus and whis-

Beerus: so you said that he is the son of the first super saiyan god right whis

Whis:yes lord and he will be a great rival for you right

Beerus: I guess but he need to control his energy because it was all over the place when we were fighting

-they arrive at earth-

Beerus:well hello Earth

(this ends the battle of gods part of my work for now so keep looking just in case :) I might add an easter egg in it )


End file.
